


Do  the Children Know?

by MichyStar



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichyStar/pseuds/MichyStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink has always been one to draw stares, and maybe that's just what drew Aoba to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do  the Children Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a desperate need of Fem!Whatever stuff these past few days, and a friend of mine posted a picture of Fem!MinAo and I got ideas. 
> 
> I have a lot more ideas because to be honest I /love/ writing girls and lesbian things, so this may just become a drabble collection of Fem!MinAo things. Who knows~

Aoba’s had a reputation in the town since she first stepped into it. Whether it be as "that weird foreigner" or "Mink's girlfriend" there’s always been some sort of name following her. In the beginning it was weird, but now the names were almost endearing.

  
Sometimes children would come into the shop, pausing and staring at her while speaking in hushed whispers. If brave enough one would step up and shyly ask, "Excuse me Miss; are you really Mink's girlfriend?"

The first time had caught her off guard but she nodded anyway, soon laughing as the children grew bolder, starting to ask rapid questions like, "Isn't she scary? She looks so mean! She's taller than my dad! I bet she could touch the clouds if she wanted to. So she's nice to you? Does she smile a lot? Is her smile pretty?"

Anytime she would return home and tell Mink this the older woman would just scoff, turning back to either her book or coffee and mutter about how over active children’s imaginations are. Even so there'd always be a softness to her voice and a small smile on her face when she answered.

Hearing these stories about Mink--or what the children assumed they knew about Mink--always made Aoba wonder; what would they say if they saw the side of Mink she did?  
Mink was still harsh at times, but it was always made up for whenever she'd catch her off guard with a kiss, be it in the kitchen, yard, or bedroom.

Did the children know that?

She was soft--in more ways than one. Aoba loved to feel her body, hard with muscles but still somehow light to the touch. Sometimes Aoba would find small scars on her body and freak out, even if Mink told her repeatedly it was from a stupid stunt that she did when younger.

What would the kids think of that? Aoba wondered. They'd probably be shocked to hear that Mink was a kid too at one point.

Once when her smell--one boy had noticed it after Mink walked by him--came up they asked if it was true she rubbed cinnamon all over herself every morning. Aoba laughed again, not wanting to admit she had once wondered the same.

Living with Mink had given her a slight appreciativeness of the scent. After realizing it wasn't some sort of special shampoo or body wash--she remembered looking through the house for days trying to find proof it was that--and was just simply Mink she came to love it. Now whenever they were cuddled up together in bed she'd lay there and just take in the smell. Mink had joked once (after catching her sniffing her hair) that she was getting addicted.

Aoba blushed and shook her head, too shy to admit that it was the truth.

Did these kids know? Mink was an addiction, one she had acquired years ago. From the moment they met something kept her from running away, drawing her back to the woman over and over. There were bad times, and there were worse than bad times, but together they had worked through it and now were able to live happily. Moments of doubt still occurred but were more muted. When Mink would have a bad day and just silently start to crumble Aoba was there to pick her back up, put her back together...

She hated to admit how happy it made her she was the only one who knew that.

The stories and rumors about Mink never seemed to end, but Aoba's come to like them. They make her think about Mink and their new life together. It's strange and had a rocky start, yet it still somehow manages to work.

So on those days when Aoba would come home reciting the latest stories, and Mink would turn away muttering under her breath, they'd just sit together on the couch not speaking but both thinking the same thing.

_I’m happy to be here with you._

_I love you, everything about you._


End file.
